Photos
by Corralero
Summary: Photos show. Give some indication of what lies on the inside, Showing you what you yourself may be simply too close to see.' Duo reflects on the seen and unseen bonds of comradeship between him and the other Gundam pilots.


Disclaimer: Not mine!

**Photos**

Photos show. Give some indication of what lies on the inside. Give a change in perspective, showing you what you yourself may be blinded to, or simply too close to see, to appreciated. We started off five separate photos five different shots. Mug shots, identity shots, if you will. Taken at separate times, places, lives. No common connection, knowledge or desire to know those other four photos. Heck, the first time I saw Heero I shot him, the second time Trowa saw me he blew up Deathsycthe and the third time Wufei, Heero and I met, they threw me in jail.

Then there's the other photo. There aren't many photos of us during the war (probably a side effect of being a secret terrorist organisation – go figure) and I have no idea who took this. Probably one of the Peacemillion crew, seeing as it was Howard who passed it on to us. Glad he did.

It's just before the final battle. We're all kitted up and ready to roll. Everything is in place. Just hanging around, waiting for the signal, sitting at a canteen table. I'm joking, messing around, lightening everyone's tension, battle nerves. I always did that, before, after, even during. My braid swings behind me, as I raise my hand, illustrating some story or other. I've drawn Quatre in. he's relaxed, laughing, while Trowa is leaning forward, pointing a warning finger at me, clearly arguing a point. The humour is glittering in his green eyes. My right arm is wrapped tightly around Wufei's shoulders, much to his disgruntlement. His eyes are rolling, but I can identify that wry smile on his lips. His honour is not truly offended, he is laughing. And Heero, Heero the Perfect Soldier, Heero who would sequester himself from my horseplay for an hour before hand so he could focus totally on his mission, is sitting minuets before the most important mission of his life with us, laughing, smiling, with one arm resting on Quatre, checking he is ok. Enjoying the moment.

That's because Heero learnt, we learnt, over those years that this moment was more important than the mission. Heero knew, we all did, that the scene shown in the photo may well have been the last time the five of us were ever together again. That's how important my brothers were, and are, to each other. Important enough for Heero Yuy to spend his pre-mission time with us for the first time.

There are so many first times…

The first time Heero laughed at one of my jokes.

The first time Wufei helped me - _That bloody history assignment._

The first time me and Trowa had a conversation - _About clowns._

The first hug of relief Quatre gave me - _When I escaped._

The first time we spent a free day together - _We went swimming._

The first time we spent an evening together - _We played a board game._

The first time we ate a meal together - _Trowa cooked. It was a Thursday._

The first time we made a meal together - _Macaroni. Disastrous._

The first time we had a conversation together - _In the living room. In a circle._

The first time we realised something was wrong with one of us and acted on it - _Trowa. His circus boss was hassling Cathy._

The first time we fought together - _Victory. Never been so in awe of four guys' fighting skills._

The first time we were captured together and our first escape - _Heero had to half-carry me._

The first time we killed for each other - _The first time we realised we would die for each other._

So many first times, moments, insignificant, un-photographical. That is what created the bond of brotherhood seen in that photo from the five separate mug shots. Formed out of years of fighting, desperation, blood, sweat, tears, anguish, hatred. Out of laughter, exasperation, victory, defeat, honour, sacrifice, support, strength and determination. Photos fade with time, get lost, burnt, slashed in a fit of rage. Try doing that to this bond. This one ain't gonna break. No matter what.


End file.
